


what's the worst that could happen?

by Satine86



Series: College AU [1]
Category: The Greatest Showman (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, First Meetings, Gen, Humor, Online Dating, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 01:05:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16378442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satine86/pseuds/Satine86
Summary: Phillip isn't having the best week, so when he's signed up for a dating app he figures things can't get any worse. Or can they?





	what's the worst that could happen?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kagee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagee/gifts).



> I was stuck on current projects, so I did a tumblr prompt meme. Then this happened. I honestly don't know anymore... except somehow kagee is a witch. 
> 
> Original prompt: "I joined Plenty of Fish to find out who stole my bike. A fun first date would be going to your house to see if you have my bike. (What a lovely home. Do you have a shed?)"

“This doesn’t even make sense. You do realize that, right?” Phillip could only scowl at the top of P.T’s head since he wasn’t paying the least bit of attention. Instead his sole focus was on Phillip’s phone. 

“I never said it made sense.” P.T. waved him off absently. 

“Isn’t this like a breach of ethics? Stealing from a student?”

“I’m giving your phone back, keep your pants on. Besides.” He glanced up and grinned. “We’re on university property, I’m allowed to confiscate if I see fit.” 

“You know, I’m always amazed at your level of professionalism. It’s astounding, really. You should have a lecture for other professors, sir.” 

P.T. laughed, a big belly laugh with his head tilted back and handed Phillip his phone. “See, completely intact and,” he stressed, “I didn’t even scroll through your photos.” 

“I’m honestly amazed.” 

“Also I would like to point out that you’re the one who decided to become my teaching assistant, so whose fault is it really?” He spread his hands. 

“Mine, apparently.” Phillip looked over his phone. “I still don’t understand what your intent was, or how it was supposed to help me find my stolen bike.”

It had honestly been the topper of an already horrible week. He had come out of the library, the only place he ever seemed to get any work done these days, with a stack of freshly graded papers tucked under his arm only to find his bike missing from the rack out front. Unsurprisingly campus security had been useless. Which meant Phillip had been out of luck, until dear Professor Barnum had his bright idea. Or whatever it was. 

“It’s not,” was P.T’s simple reply. 

Phillip tried to suppress the urge to roll his eyes. He failed. P.T. laughed again. “Then what were you doing?” 

“I signed you up for a dating app. Charity and I think you need to get out more.”

Glancing down, Phillip did see the new app on the screen. He was set to delete it when P.T. slammed both his hands over Phillip’s and the phone.

“Don’t you dare. Look, you’re young, you’re a good looking kid, and you’ve got a good head on your shoulders. Sure you’re an undergrad, sure you’re TA’ing for me, but that doesn’t mean you can’t go out and have a little fun. Live a little, Phillip. It’ll be good for you.” 

He thought it over for a moment. Even he could admit that P.T’s argument wasn’t completely without merit. And apparently Charity had agreed, which had to have meant something. It was true he couldn’t remember the last time he’d had a date, or even really gone out with friends. Once he had started working on his bachelor’s degree, and working for Barnum, it seemed like everything else had fallen to the wayside. Mostly his social life.

“Fine,” he sighed. “I won’t delete it.” 

P.T. beamed at him, obviously happy with this turn of events and winning the argument. Then Phillip’s phone buzzed, and P.T’s grin widened.

“Good, because you already have a match.” 

* * * 

He was never listening to Barnum. Ever again. No matter how appealing, or how much sense he seemed to make in that brief moment of lucidity. Nothing good came from it. Ever. 

The date, if he could even call it that, had been a monumental failure. On every conceivable level. From the fact the place they had chosen to meet had gotten their reservation wrong. To waiting over an hour for a table. To lackluster waitstaff and food. To a dessert ending up on his lap rather than the table. But the most important fact in all this was the fact that both he and his date, his ‘match’, had borderline hated each other. 

She had been insufferable. He had probably been a jerk.

So they had parted ways vowing to never see one another again. Now he was stuck walking home with a stained crotch, no bike, no date, and he was deleting the goddamn app. The night couldn’t get any worse. 

Although he knew that wasn’t true. There were endless ways it could get worse. He wondered if thinking about them would make them more or less likely to come true. It hadn’t started raining yet, so that was a good sign. He probably wasn’t going to get mugged on campus, but things could happen. Doubtful that a hole would magically appear in the ground and swallow him whole. That one was extremely doubtful, but no less appealing. 

Phillip pulled his phone from his jacket pocket and was half-way tempted to text Barnum and tell him he was an ass. Consequences be damned because P.T. was technically his boss and he could technically fire him. But that was one comforting thought at least, he knew Barnum never would actually fire him. It was something. 

“Excuse me?” a voice called behind him just as he heard light footfalls closing in behind him.

He turned around and nearly stopped breathing. The young woman currently jogging toward him was, quite possibly, the most gorgeous human he had ever seen in real life. She came to a stop before him, her head of smooth curls haloed by the lamplight and he stupidly wondered if she actually were an angel. An angel on campus in a blue and black dress with a butterfly print. She smiled at him a little shyly, just enough to lift the corners of her ruby red tinted lips.

“You dropped this, back there.” She held out his wallet. 

“I.. um... I didn’t even notice.” He shook his head, obviously he hadn’t noticed. He took his wallet, shoved it into his back pocket. “Thank you.” 

“No problem.” She smiled a little wider, warming her brown eyes to a glowing amber color. Now he really couldn’t breathe.

That was the moment the skies opened above them and Phillip’s prediction of a downpour became reality. He swore and she startled slightly. Without really thinking they both bolted for the nearest building. Which so happened to be a faculty building. Which so happened to be locked. And he didn’t have his ID Card to enter. 

They stood huddled together under the small awning, relatively protected, as a deluge of water poured down the side of the building. 

“I knew this would happen,” they both said at once. 

Phillip turned and looked at her, hair now plastered to her head, arms hugging her middle in an attempt to stave off the sudden chill from the rain. Again, without thinking, Phillip shrugged out of his jacket and held it out to her.

“Here, you look like you need this more than I do.” 

She eyed him for a moment, and he thought she might refuse it. At least until a full body shiver ran through her. She took his jacket with a grateful smile and slipped her arms into the sleeves, pulled it a little closer.

“Bad night?” he asked. 

“You could say that.” She sighed. “You?” 

“The topper on a bad week and a half.” He laughed and held out his hand. “I’m Phillip, by the way.” 

“Anne.” Her hand was surprisingly warm in his, graceful and soft. “Want to see who had it worse while we wait for the rain to let up?” 

Phillip laughed. “Sure.”

“You first.”

“Isn’t it supposed to be ladies first?” 

She giggled. “We’re changing it up.” 

“Okay.” Phillip nodded, and recounted his terrible night up to nearly losing his wallet and getting trapped by a monsoon. 

Anne covered her mouth while she laughed. “At least it wasn’t cherries jubilee that ended up in your lap?” 

“At least that would have been an interesting story, with the ensuing hospital trip.” He grinned at her. “Now, what about you?” 

"Okay going in, I thought there was no way you could beat me. Now I’m not sure.” She brushed back some of her hair and burrowed a bit deeper into his jacket. “I was set up with a guy I  _ thought _ I liked. I rushed to make our date after my lab ran over, only to leave without my coat. Not a big deal at the time, but relevant now. I got there, I waited. I waited some more. He never showed. Or even bothered to answer my texts. So I ordered a whole bunch of food to drown my sorrows. After I ate it all, because I’m not above that, I realized my credit card was in my coat at home, and my roommate wasn’t answering her cell. Then I ended up calling my big brother so he could give them him his credit card over the phone. Now I owe him money and he will never let me live it down.” 

She seemed in rather good spirits at the conclusion of her story, although he supposed that was all that strange. He was beginning to see the humor in ending up with a lap full of tiramisu, after all.  Regardless her night did sound incredibly embarrassing, and he didn’t envy her any of it. However, one piece of information seemed to stand out.

“Who the hell would stand you up?” As soon as he spoke, it sounded horrible. He was sure his face looked pained in that moment. “I only mean that I’m sure he has a good excuse?” Phillip frowned. 

“Yeah, his excuse is that he’s a dick.” Anne laughed. “But I appreciate your trying?”

He nodded as if he had any clue what he was saying or doing. In reality he was completely lost. Or completely charmed. It was hard to tell the difference. Especially when she laughed. 

The rain started to let up at that moment, and Phillip wondered briefly if that was just the gods continuing to conspire against him. They both hesitated for a second before stepping out from under the awning, the rain barely a few drops now. Once again Anne shivered. 

“You don’t wanna go get a coffee, do you? There’s a cafe not far, and it’s open all hours.” She paused, shut her eyes and took in a deep. “Except I have no money so that is an incredibly rude offer. Sorry.” 

Phillip couldn’t help but laugh and look down at his shoes, suddenly nervous. But she had suggested it so why not?

“I could be persuaded to buy you a coffee. But just like plain coffee, nothing fancy.” He shook his head, gave her a teasing smile. 

“That sounds fair. If I can keep your jacket, at least until I’m drier.” 

“Deal.” Frankly she could keep it for all he cared. She looked better in it anyway. 

As they started heading toward the cafe, chatting as they went. Phillip realized his evening wasn’t a complete bust. In fact, he wasn’t sure it could have turned out any better. 

**Author's Note:**

> Just a couple announcements real quick!
> 
> Carwheeler Appreciation Week is happening over on tumblr December 14th through the 20th. Information about it and all the themes can be found [HERE](https://carwheelerweek.tumblr.com/post/178551903379/hello-from-the-official-tumblr-for-carwheeler)
> 
> ALSO There is a Carwheeler Secret Santa/Gift Exchange happening at the first of the year. You can check that out and sign up [HERE](http://https://carwheelerss.tumblr.com/post/179317130351/carwheeler-secret-santa-open-registrations)
> 
> And I'm antivanruffles if you ever wanna say hey.


End file.
